


The Truth

by R2girl07



Series: No More Tricks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Strong Language, True Love, Violence, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: No More Tricks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871590





	The Truth

Gabriel continues kissing my neck as his hands wonder up my shirt running up and down my sides. I moan out his name. I can feel him smirk into my neck before he stops and looks down at me. "Damn it Gabriel!"He lets out a chuckle as his eyes lock with mine. "What's the matter Sugar?" I growl at him as he gives me his sexy smirk and eye wiggle continuing to rub up and down my sides sending chills throughout my body. "You know perfectly well what's wrong you Jerk of an Archangel!" He gives a fake hurt look. "Ouch Sugar that hurt!" I pull him to me and pleading in my head as I bite at his ear. Gabriel please no more teasing I need you to fuck me senseless like only you can! I need to feel you before you go! He groans at my words in his head but continues on teasing me. 

His fingertips graze up my sides slightly. Oh Sugar what did I do to deserve you! I love teasing you but most of all I love watching and hearing you beg me to make love to you!" With that he snaps his fingers leaving me naked to him. He begins kissing down my neck stopping at my sweet spot and gently kisses and sucks there before continuing to go lower. GABE!!! He grins as his mouth reaches one of my breasts taking my nipple into his mouth causing me to arch off the bed. Gabe please! I feel him slide one of his hands down my stomach to my inner thigh where he rubs circles with his thumb. He bits at my nipple before moving lower. "Gabriel you're killing me!!!" He chuckles as he reaches my belly button. He playfully sticks his tongue into it causing me to giggle at the action. He starts moving lower licking a hot trail. "GABRIEL PLEASE!!" He smirks into my skin as he licks down my center. He plunges a finger into my hot core as sucks on my clit causing me to moan and arch off the bed. I hear Gabe snap his fingers and look down to see a can of Reddi Whip. I smile at him "Gabe what are you going to do with that?"He wiggles his eyebrows at me as he smirks. He squeezes some along my opening and leaves a big glop over my clit. I jump at the coldness of the cream on my clit. Gabriel notices and chuckles as he starts to lick from the bottom slowly working his way toward my clit. "OH FUCK GABE!" I feel him smile as he continues moving upwards until he finds my clit where he flicks his tongue and begins to suck on it. He sucks it clean as he looks up at me. "Gabriel sweetheart please fuck me now!" He smiles down at me "Not yet sugar I'm not done teasing you!"

I growl at him. "I really hate you sometimes Gabe!" He smirks "I know I love you too Sugar!" As he finishes his sentence I feel my core radiating from the inside as he finds his way to my breasts and takes one in his mouth hungrily sucking on it. Unable to form words I think in my head again willing Gabriel to hear me. Gabriel is that your grace! He groans as he nips at my nipple. Yes Abigail it is! My hands grip his hair and pull hard. Gabriel please! I push him off me sit up kissing him as I try to push off his jacket needing some layers of his clothes off. He chuckles letting me push it off and throw it across the room. My hands wonder up his shirt and find his toned body. I groan feeling his hot skin under my hand. I grip the bottom of his shirt pulling away long enough to pull it off and toss it with his jacket. My mouth hungrily attacks his as he moans loving that I'm taking control. I push him down onto the bed as he looks up at me with lust filled eyes. I grin at him. "My turn to tease you Gabe!" I grin more noticing his hardness in his tight jeans. I lean in and kiss his lips as I slowly move to his jawline then to his neck finding the spot that drives him wild. "Oh my Father!" I smirk as I continue to kiss down to his collarbone as my hands slide down his chest and to his crotch where I rub him through his jeans. "Sugar!?!?" I smile kissing down his chest. His hands entangle in my hair as I work my way down to is stomach kissing and licking. I giggle as I slowly start to unbutton his jeans and try to pull them off without stopping kissing him. I hear him chuckle "Sugar you know I can just snap my clothes off right!" I growl at him thinking Don't you dare Gabriel! You know I love slowly undressing you and teasing you as I do it!" I pull away long enough to pull his jeans down and off tossing them with his jacket and shirt. 

I rub him through his boxers before sliding my hand into the front and begin to stroke him. I look up at him as his eyes close and his mouth opens slightly in pleasure. I smile loving I can turn him on so much. Gabe look at me! He opens his eyes looking at me his eyes glowing blue which usually happens when he's horny and ready for sex. My core heats up as he looks me dead in the eyes. I pull his boxers off tossing them with everything else on the floor. I smile grabbing the Reddi Whip causing Gabe to smirk and give me an eye brow wiggle. I spray some on his stomach and slowly lick it off teasing him. He groans as he arches off the bed a little. I smile spraying some on his hard erection. I look up at him and slowly slide the tip in sucking off the cream. He growls grabbing my hair holding my head steady as he pushes himself in and out slowly fucking my face. I pull away and climb on top of him lining myself with his cock. I rub him along my slick core groaning. He looks at me fire in his beautiful chocolate eyes. "Sugar please no more teasing. I need to feel you!"I smirk and slide myself down on his hard member hard making him go deep. I throw my head back at the action enjoying him being inside me once again. I stay still enjoying his thick cock stretching me. Abby sugar you've gotta move baby! You're driving me wild. I smile at his words in my head as I start to rock back and forth on him. I move slow which makes Gabe let out a groan. "Sugar come on move!" I grin at him continuing to go slow. "But Gabe I love going slow." He growls as he grabs my hips and starts to pound into me hard and fast. I moan as my head falls back. He laughs as he flips so I'm underneath him. He pounds into me hard and fast. "Gabriel don't stop baby!" He moves faster and harder sending his grace to my clit. I move my hips up as he thrusts hard and deep hitting my g-spot repeatedly. "Oh Chuck! Gabe I'm so close!" He lets out a growl. "Abby leave my father out of our love life!" I smirk at him I feel the knot in my stomach start to let go as he pounds into me. I grip his hips pulling him closer to me making him go deeper. Gabriel honey can I play with your wings? He groans as his eyes close and open up again glowing blue as he beautiful wings appear. I moan as I run my fingers lightly across the feathers along his shoulders. He lets out a groan as his head falls back continuing to thrust into me. I pull hard at the feathers making him move harder. Gabe I love you so fucking much don't stop! I'm so close! I scream his name not caring if Dean and Sam hear. "GABRIEL HARDER! DON'T STOP!" 

As I pull at his wings he groans "Cum for me Sugar!" I moan loudly as I feel his grace find my clit again as he pounds into me. He pulls me up to him continuing to thrust into me hard and deep. He takes one of my breasts into his mouth sucking hard. "OH GABRIEL! YES! DON'T STOP!" I groan at all the feelings at once and after a few minutes I feel the knot in my stomach start to release. "That's it Sugar cum for me!" He thrusts hard into me as my core tightens around him as I scream out his name again and cum all over him. He groans "Abigail! Pull on my wings Sugar!" I smile pulling on them as he moans out my name again. After a few more thrusts he cums deep inside me. After a few more soft thrusts he groans collapsing next to me as I cuddle into his chest. He pulls me close kissing the top of my head. As we lay there spooning naked I can't help think about what's coming next. I know that soon my dear sweet Archangel will have to leave to go fight his stupid brother and I could possibly lose him forever. 

As I lay there trying to hold back my tears and clinging to him for dear life he lets out a soft chuckle saying "I swear Sugar you'll be the death of me one day!" With those words the tears I'd been holding back fall from my eyes and land on his chest and I start sobbing. He pulls my face up to look at him but I close my eyes quickly not wanting to see those beautiful eyes looking at me right now I can't. "Sugar what's wrong? Why are you crying right now!" I try to pull away and lay back on his chest just wanting to be close to him right now but he doesn't let me. He holds my face firmly in his hands "Sugar look at me please!" I close my eyes tighter as the tears continue to fall. Gabe sighs. "Abigail Paisley Winchester look at me and tell me what's wrong!" I tense at him using my full name but I can hear the concern in his voice. I slowly open my eyes to see him staring at me waiting for me to answer him. The tears continue to fall as I begin to talk. "Gabe we just had the best sex we've ever had and now all i can think about is you are fixing to leave to go fight your stupid ass brother. I don't want you to go fight Lucifer. I'm so terrified that your going to die! Gabe sweetie I can't lose you. I won't survive!" He pulls me close to him holding me for a few moments. "Abigail baby I'm doing this for you. If I don't stop him who knows what will happen." I sniffle squeezing him closer to me. He chuckles squeezing back. "But Gabe I'm still terrified I'm going to lose you!" He sits up in the bed and pulls me into his lap making me face him. "Sugar I swear to my father that I will come back to you! You're not going to get rid of me that easily." I look him in the eyes searching to truth. "Gabe don't make promises you can't keep! Let us come help you please." He sighs, "Abby we've been through this you and your brother's can't help me. I have to fight my brother on my own." I lean into him and give a quick hard kiss. "Will you at least tell me where you will be so I can at least know where to find you if something happens to you." He leans his forehead against mine "Sorry Sugar I can't risk you trying to follow me. Just know that I love you and I always will! Now come here and cuddle before I have to go." I sigh and lean into him as he pulls me close to him running his hands down my back. "Why don't you get some sleep Sugar." I look up at him "Will you be here when I wake?" He looks down at me "Yes Sugar I will I promise!" As I look into his eyes I know he's lying but I close my eyes enjoying this moment being wrapped in his arms. "I love you so so much Gabriel! Please be careful!" He sighs "I love you more than anything Abigail and I promise I will be as careful as I can Sugar! Now go to sleep!" I lean up giving him a quick kiss before I curl into his chest taking in his scent. He hums as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. I slept peacefully for once. 

The next morning I woke to an empty bed except Gabe's jacket and a note on my pillow. I immediately recognize Gabe's messy handwriting.

Sugar,

I know your scared & upset about me going up against Lucifer alone but this is something I have to do. I have to at least attempt to stop him. I know you want to help but I can't allow that my love. You're my only weakness and if my brother finds that out he'll hurt you or worse kill you to spite me. I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me. Please know that I love you more than anything in this entire universe & know that I'll do everything in my power to come back to you! Until you're in my arms again Sugar! 

XOXO 

Love your Sweet Archangel/Trickster

Gabriel 

P.S. Last night was amazing baby and I can't wait to get back to you so we can do it all over again. I love you so much baby! I left my jacket so you can cuddle with it until I get back . 

As I finish the letter I feel tears fall from my eyes I grab Gabe's jacket and hug it tightly taking in Gabe's scent still lingering on it. I'm so busy staring at the letter and hugging the jacket I don't hear a knock at my door or someone come in until I hear Sam's voice. "Hey Ab you re...." He starts to speak but stops mid-sentence when I look up and he sees my tears. He rushes to the bed and pulls me into him hugging me tightly for a moment. "Abby what's wrong?" I look at him tears still in my eyes but unable to form words I just hand him the note. He silently grabs it and reads it. After a few minutes he puts the note next to him on the bed and pulls me into him again. "Abs I'm sorry. I know your scared that something is going to happen to Gabriel but I have to agree with him on this. It's best that you're as far away from Lucifer as possible right now. Gabe loves you and I know he will do everything he can to make it back to you. So please just hang in there okay baby sister! Now get dressed we have a case." I nod just as Dean walks in the door. "Hey dorks what's going on!" Sam looks at Dean and then back to me as tears start to fill my eyes again. "Dean now's not a good time to joke okay." Dean goes to say something smart to Sam again but Sam gives him a shut the hell up look and Dean closes his mouth and walks out the room. Sam looks at me once more and hugs me before getting up and walking to the door. Before he exits he turns and looks at me with compassion in his eyes. "Take your time Abby. I'll explain to Dean whats going on. When you're ready we will be in the map room waiting for you."

I smile "I love you Sammy! Thanks for always being my shoulder to cry on." He grins at me. "I love you Abs! I'll always be here for you no matter what." He walks out leaving me on my bed. I pull Gabe's jacket to my nose taking in his smell and I smile thinking to myself hoping wherever Gabriel is he can hear me. Gabriel honey please be safe. I love you so much and I need you back here with me! I put down his jacket and go to my bathroom to get dressed I hear my phone ding. I pick it expecting it to be Dean sending a stupid message but i smile seeing it's a message from Gabriel. I open it and smile reading it. Morning Sugar! I promise I'll be as safe as I can! I love you too Sweetness so much! I smile reading it and text back. Have you been in my head again Gabriel! ;-P. He responds back almost immediately. You were the praying to me Sugar but I have to go. I just wanted you to know I heard you! I love you so much baby I'll see you soon. I smile I love you too honey-bear. BTW I got your letter and it was very sweet. 

As the message sends I put down my phone and walk to the bathroom to get dressed. After I'm dressed I grab my phone and head to the map room to find my crazy brothers arguing about something. I smile listening for a moment. "What the hell are you two idjitjs arguing about now?" Dean looks up at me first with a scowl on his face. Sam looks up laughing and answers me. "I've got a lead on a case and Dean here doesn't think it's our kinda case." I walk over to Sam and look over his shoulder at his laptop and read his so called case. When I'm done reading I look over at Dean who is obviously still mad. "I'm sorry Deanie I'm going to have to agree with Sammy looks like this may be a case." It huffs "Of course you're going to agree with precious Sam!" I look at Dean confused. "Dean what the hell is wrong with you?" He shakes his head and walks off. "Whatever! Let's go if we are going!" Sam and I look at one another. Sam shrugs his shoulders as we get up and head to our rooms to grab a few things. I grab my phone and grab Gabe's jacket pulling it on as I walk back to the main room. I find Sam waiting for me he smiles seeing I'm wearing Gabe's jacket. "Come on Dean's in the car already." 

In the car Sam and I are talking about the case while Dean sits there silently with his sourpuss face. "Dean what's wrong!" He looks at me through the rear view. His apple green eyes filled with hurt. "Dean please talk to me." He looks back at the road before he speaks. "Abigail do you love me?" As he finishes the sentence he looks into the mirror again. I look at Sam then back to Dean. "Dean what hell kinda question is that! Of course I love you. You're my big brother!" He looks at the road again. "I know I'm your brother but it seems like you love Sam more than you love me sometimes. You always go to him when you have a problem. You almost always side with him when it comes to taking sides. It just seems like you don't care about me like you do him." I get tears in my eyes Sam notices but says nothing. I look away before Dean looks back at me. With a shaky voice I say "Dean I'm sorry you feel like I don't love you. The reason I always go to Sam with my problems is because Sam's always been there to help me get my breathing back right after Dad beat the shit out of you for not listening to him or when I got my heart broken time after time. I knew you loved me Dean but you were never very good at sympathizing. We all know our lives were never easy and honestly sometimes I always felt like a burden to you. I always felt like you resented me because you had to step and raise me." Just as he about to say something it starts to storm so badly that Dean can no longer see the road in front of him. Then suddenly as if out of nowhere I see a neon sign flashing Elysian Fields Hotel. "Dean there's a hotel just up ahead maybe we should stop there for the night." Sam looks at me then Dean but says nothing. Dean pulls into the parking lot and we all run into the lobby. We look around not believing our luck finding a four star hotel in the middle of nowhere. We look over seeing a man in red jacket standing behind the front desk. 

He checks us in. He points to a cut on Dean's neck handing him a towel, Dean looks confused but takes the towel. He gives us our key. Dean asks "Does this place have a coffee shop?" The man motions with his right hand as he says "Buffet. All you can eat. Best pie in the Tri-State area." 

The man wasn't lying when he said there was pie. There was every kinda pie you could think of. A man at the buffet grins, saying to Dean "Heaven, right?" Dean says "Better!"

He takes a piece of pie and moves to find a seat, pausing at the sight of a beautiful dark skinned woman in a red dress, swirling a pink martini with a swizzle stick. "How you doin?" Before he can finish she cuts him off without even looking up. "No"

"But --" Dean tries again and is shut down again. "No"

"But Lady, I'm just..." 

"I understand," She says again "But no" Dean gives up. Dean sits at the table with us to eat his pie. But Sam is itchy. He points outside to the storm "Biblical" but here they are eating pie. Dean tells him to calm down and comforts him by saying that Bobby is monitoring for Lucifer's activities in every way possible. "Nobody's giving up." Dean assures Sam "Especially me and Abby!"I look at Sam and say "We will find Adam and Cas too but you're no good to us burned out so take the night off and chill Sammy!" A waitress rushes off to the kitchen where the chef is preparing another dish including what appears to be....a bloody, severed arm on the cutting board.


End file.
